Par de là les frontières
by ahotep84
Summary: Daniel part pour Londres rendre un dernier hommage après le décès d'un ami... Cross-over Sherlock saison 2.03
1. Chapter 1

Je n'abandonne pas mes autres fics mais j'ai décidé de suivre mon inspiration. Voici un cross-over Sherlock X Perception.

Petit résumé des 2 séries :

Perception : Daniel Pierce est un professeur de neurosciences, il retrouve une de ses anciennes élèves devenues agent du FBI et va l'aider dans ses enquêtes. Sa particularité, le héros est schizophrène et ses hallucinations l'aident dans les enquêtes. Entre réalité et hallucination, cette série est dans la veine du Mentalist, je vous la conseille très fortement.

Sherlock : cette série est adaptée de l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Le célèbre détective et ses enquêtes sont adaptés et mis à jour au 21ème siècle, avec un John Watson beaucoup plus présent et actifs que dans les adaptations précédentes.

Pour situer la fic, Sherlock saison 2 X03 et Perception entre la saison 1 et 2.

**Prologue**

Daniel Pierce passait une journée tranquille à la maison. Enfin, tranquille dans son esprit cela signifiait effectuer les mots croisés dans la pluparts des journaux tout en écoutant de la musique classique. Lewicki vaquait à ses occupations comme d'habitude. Il fut plus qu'agacé lorsqu'on donna plusieurs coups de sonnette à la porte d'entrée et que Lewicki ne se donna pas la peine de descendre pour y répondre. Il était pourtant sur de ne pas l'avoir vexé en tous les cas pas aujourd'hui.

C'est à cet instant qu'il se rappela avoir vaguement entendu le jeune homme parler de course à faire. Avec un soupir d'agacement, il quitta sa place dans le salon pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Un livreur se tenait devant celle-ci, porteur d'un colis. Quelques instants plus tard, Daniel refermait la porte derrière lui et retournait au poste qu'il occupait avant d'être dérangé.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la maison, Lewicki fut surpris de ne pas entendre le moindre bruit de musique classique ce qui le mit sur ses gardes mais c'est le spectacle qu'il découvrit dans le salon qui le fit réellement paniquer, il y avait un trou dans les lattes du plancher et un désordre extrêmement surprenant compte tenu de l'ordre quasi militaire qui régnait dans le reste de la maison.

Il était anéanti de ne pas avoir su voir que le professeur avait replongé plus profondément dans la maladie. Et c'est là qu'il la vit quelques mots inscrits sur une feuille de papier avec l'écriture reconnaissable du professeur sur la table basse et ce qu'il y lut ne fit rien pour le rassurer.

**Aéroport de Chicago, au même moment**

Daniel était terrorisé par le fait de se retrouver dans ce lieu avec des centaines de personne. Il avait fait ce à quoi personne ne se serait attendu, lui la personne la plus anti-technologie qui existe avait utilisé l'ordinateur de son assistant pour réserver un billet d'avion. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était paranoïaque qu'il ne savait pas comment se servir d'un ordinateur.

Les passagers du vol BA2476 à destination de Londres sont invités à se rendre à la porte d'embarquement B4, annonça la voix mécanique de l'aéroport.

Déterminé, il se dirigea vers la zone d'embarquement, les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue n'avaient rien avoir avec l'angoisse qui l'étreignait à cet instant. Non, il venait d'apprendre que l'un des hommes les plus brillant qu'il connaissait, venait de lui annoncer son suicide dans une lettre. Une recherche rapide par internet n'avait fait que le lui confirmer, Sherlock Holmes était mort. Dans l'avion qui le menait vers Londres, il se rappela leur première rencontre dix ans plus tôt…

**A suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la première partie de cette histoire racontant l'histoire de la rencontre entre Sherlock et Daniel.

Frog38 : Merci pour ton message, j'espère que cette suite te plaira et que ça t'incitera à suivre la série Perception

**Partie I : La rencontre de 2 solitudes**

Dans l'avion qui le menait vers Londres, il se rappela leur première rencontre dix ans plus tôt. Il était alors un jeune enseignant de vingt huit ans mais surtout il venait de sortir d'un hôpital de psychiatrique. La dernière crise qui l'avait touché, l'avait vidé de ses forces et il n'avait plus gout à grand-chose. C'est à cette époque qu'il avait choisi de s'éloigner des Etats Unis et même du continent américain. L'université de Westminster lui avait proposé un poste un contrat d'une année renouvelable.

Se trouver, en terre étrangère, sans famille ni soutien n'était peut être pas l'idée du siècle pour une personne comme lui mais pour se reconstruire, il sentait qu'il avait besoin de reprendre pieds dans la réalité.

La lettre qu'il tenait aujourd'hui ressemblait si peu à ce que son ami était à ce qu'il avait connu de lui. A moins qu'il n'ait eu une bonne raison et cette raison se trouvait sous les lattes de son plancher, un document qu'il lui avait fait porter par son réseau de SDF.

**Chapitre 1**

**Londres, dix ans plus tôt**

Quand Daniel atterrit à l'aéroport d'Heathrow, il s'attendit à trouver la pluie et un ciel de plomb mais comme une promesse de jours meilleurs lorsqu'il quitta l'aéroport**, **un magnifique soleil l'attendait ainsi qu'au loin un arc en ciel.

Il prit un des taxis dans la file et une demi-heure plus tard, il se trouvait dans le centre de Londres. Il se contenterait d'un petit hôtel le temps de trouver un endroit à sa convenance. C'était une chambre petite froide et impersonnelle mais cela lui suffisait pour commencer.

C'est lors de sa première nuit sur place qu'il le rencontra pour la première fois. Le décalage horaire l'avait assommé à peine arrivé dans sa chambre si bien qu'à 2 heures du matin, il tournait comme un lion en cage dans sa chambre, le sommeil l'ayant totalement quitté. Il quitta son lit renonçant à allumer la lumière, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

C'est là qu'il l'aperçut, d'abord une ombre se faufilant dans la ruelle adjaçante, puis il put distinguer une silhouette grimpant avec l'agilité d'un chat à la gouttière de l'immeuble. Il aperçut des cheveux bruns bouclés et des yeux bleus, si vite qu'il se persuada avoir été victime d'une hallucination Il se recoucha avec à l'esprit que c'était sans doute un nouveau symptôme alarmant de son état. Cinq années à lutter contre ses démons à faire des allers-retours à l'hôpital psychiatrique, il pensait sincèrement avoir un peu de paix et de tranquillité. A priori, ce ne serait encore une fois pas le cas.

Cesse de t'angoisse Daniel, ça va bien se passer lui dit une voix derrière lui.

C'est sur, je recommence à avoir des hallucinations mais tout se passe au mieux. Vraiment, merci Nathalie c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

Daniel, ce n'est qu'une simple angoisse, tu verras tout se passera bien, lui dit la jeune femme en lui caressant les cheveux.

Facile à dire pour toi.

Ce n'est pas contre moi que tu es en colère Daniel alors cesse immédiatement, ou je te laisse tout seul.

Tu ne me ferais pas ça hein.

Tu sais très bien que je serai là tant que tu auras besoin de moi.

Tu peux rester et me parler jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, dit-il tout en se remettant sous les couvertures.

Daniel se rendormit tout en sachant que Nathalie serait toujours là le lendemain, une présence rassurante pour lui. Elle était à ses côtés depuis le début de sa maladie et l'avait soutenu dans tous les moments. Elle était plus qu'une amie et comptait plus que tout pour lui. Son psy lui avait demandé de s'ouvrir aux autres de lier de nouvelles amitiés et peut être même quelqu'un à aimer.

Mais honnêtement qui voudrait de lui, un homme qui devait se battre quotidiennement contre ses propres démons et risquait de finir sa vie dans un asile gavé de médicaments ne sachant plus qui il est. Non, il était bien actuellement avec Nathalie. Et c'est sur ces dernières pensées qu'il se coucha.

Au cours de la deuxième semaine sur place, il commençait à désespérer de trouver un appartement. Nathalie lui disait qu'il était trop difficile mais tout ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent soit trop soit pas assez. Et demain, il commençait à donner ses premiers cours ce qui le rendait particulièrement nerveux si bien qu'il se retrouva dans le bâtiment des sciences incapables de retrouver la sortie dans le labyrinthe qu'était la fac.

Génial et en plus il n'y avait pas un chat pour lui donner une indication quand il entendit des bruits assourdis venant d'une porte attenante. Se dirigeant vers celle-ci, il frappa et obtenant une réponse positive ouvrit la porte. Une chose était sûre ce qu'il voyait à cet instant était la plus grosse hallucination qu'il ait jamais eu. Mais habituellement, à part Nathalie, il ne voyait jamais deux fois la même personne.

Ah, tiens encore vous. Le bâtiment que vous cherchez est à l'exact opposé d'où nous nous trouvons actuellement. Repartez en arrière sur 200 m, prenez la première porte sur votre gauche, descendez d'un…

Daniel resta les bras ballants complètement abasourdi par les propos de l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui un hachoir à la main.

Au fait, je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes, et je ne suis pas une de vos hallucinations Dr Pierce, ajouta très calmement la personne en question.

Comment savez-vous cela ?

Ne vous inquiétez pas le doyen n'a pas évoqué votre situation devant les autres. Disons que pour moi, vous êtes tout à fait transparent. D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous cherchez un appartement, j'en ai repéré un. A nous deux, nous devrions pouvoir payer le loyer, l'adresse est au 221 B Kensington Road, nous nous y retrouverons à 17 heures. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser, je n'en ai pas fini et ce n'est toujours pas la bonne arme. Je devrais peut être tester la machette.

Daniel quitta le labo tel un automate et retrouva facilement son chemin grâce aux indications de ce Sherlock Holmes. Si bien que malgré toutes les alertes qui résonnaient dans sa tête à cet instant, il décida d'en savoir plus sur ce personnage. Il ignorait encore que tout cela allait l'entraîner bien au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer et que sa vie en serait changée à jamais…

**A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

Il ignorait encore que tout cela allait l'entraîner bien au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer et que sa vie en serait changée à jamais. Le soir même à 17heures, il se tenait face à la porte de son peut être futur logement.

Beau quartier, n'est ce pas ? lui demanda la voix de Sherlock Holmes.

Monsieur Holmes, êtes vous sur que nous sommes au bon endroit. Je ne crois pas pouvoir me permettre de payer pour un appartement ici.

Oh ne vous en faites pas, le loyer ne sera pas un problème, dit une voix derrière son dos. Franchement, Sherlock que je t'avais demandé de trouver un colocataire, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Mais entrez donc.

Cet homme possédait une arrogance et une façon de parler qui vous faisait vous sentir tout petit. Daniel bien que blessé par cette réplique fut devancé par un Sherlock furieux.

Mycroft, tu as exigé de moi de trouver un colocataire et pas un petit toutou qui serait à ta botte ni même une nounou pour me surveiller. Tu t'ne charges assez bien par toi-même.

Comment pourrais-je faire confiance à tes choix ? Ces dernières années, tu ne t'es pas montré brillant dans tes choix de vie.

Bon, maintenant vous allez cesser cela immédiatement tous les deux. Je suis fatigué et j'ai froid. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour assister à une bataille entre frères alors soit vous vous décidez à nous faire entrer soit je m'en vais.

Il passa devant eux avec toute la dignité et la fierté qu'il possédait et pénétra par la porte ouverte de la propriété les laissant derrière lui. C'était une résidence de style victorien mais qui semblait parfaitement entretenu. Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour qu'il entende des pas derrière lui, les deux frères avaient finalement décidé de mettre de côté leur querelle pour le suivre.

Je crois qu'une petite conversation s'impose. Quelle contrainte, tu es toujours très contrariant et vous aussi Docteur Pierce. Je n'imaginais pas que vous poseriez autant de problème.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient installés dans un petit salon confortable. Daniel et Sherlock ayant décliné la proposition seul Mycroft sirotait un verre de scotch.

Bien, je crois…

N'utilisez pas ce ton Monsieur Holmes avec moi. Quoi que vous ayez à dire au sujet de votre frère, je ne souhaite pas l'attendre. Si et je dis bien si vous souhaitez me faire une réflexion pertinente autre que sur votre frère, je vous en prie, faites, sinon fermez-la et quittez ce lieu.

Les deux frères étaient sous le choc jamais personne ne leur avait parlé sur ce ton et avec cette assurance, il avait même réussi à y mettre un peu du ton de l'aîné des Holmes. Ce dernier, avec son dédain habituel quitta la pièce non sans avoir salué les deux hommes avec dignité. Sherlock et Daniel restèrent quelques instants silencieux, chacun d'eux avait su juger l'autre avait su juger l'autre en moins de 5 minutes ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose sous leurs aspects différents, il semblait que tous deux soient similaires.

Je pense qu'on sait tous les deux à quoi s'attendre, dit Daniel. Vous avez l'intention de replonger ?

Et vous, vous avez l'intention de retourner en hôpital psychiatrique ?

Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, c'est parfait. Je partage ma vie avec quelqu'un, elle s'appelle Nathalie.

Je ne pense pas que la vie à trois soit idéale surtout avec une femme.

Et bien disons qu'elle est là sans être là.

Oh, une hallucination, si je comprends bien. Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai moi aussi mes petites habitudes. Je joue du violon à 3 heures du matin, je ne parle pas parfois pendant des jours et je m'adresse à un crâne.

Ma foi chacun ses démons. Vous voulez vraiment qu'on devienne colocataire ou c'était juste dans le but d'agacer votre frère.

On va dire qu'il y a peu de ça mais le fait d'avoir quelqu'un comme vous à mes côtés pourrait être intéressant.

Quoi un schizophrène avec des hallucinations.

Plutôt un psychologue avec une intelligence plus brillante que celle de la plupart de nos semblables qui atteignent en majorité des sommums de bêtises et crois moi ce n'est pas un vain mot.

Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flatté ou vexé.

C'est ce que les gens me disent en général en plus de va-te-faire foutre.

Ils parlèrent donc encore deux bonnes heures avant que Daniel ne se décide à rentrer à l'hôtel. Le lendemain et les jours qui suivirent furent si chargés pour lui qu'il ne fit que croiser son colocataire. Si bien que ce ne fut que trois jours après qu'il passa sa première nuit à l'appartement, il vit à peine le désordre ambiant avant de se coucher épuisé. Il dormait tellement profondément lorsque Sherlock rentra aux environs de deux heures du matin.

Lorsqu'il se leva le lendemain, il s'aperçut avoir fait le tour de l'horloge ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années même avec les cachets qu'il prenait. La chambre bien qu'ancienne avait un lit au sommier de qualité ce qui était loin d'être le cas de m'endroit où il logeait précédemment.

Il se dit en passant dans le salon que Sherlock et lui allaient devoir déblayer tout cela avant d'apercevoir le fameux crâne et en déduisit que tout ce foutoir devrait être à son colocataire. Bon sang, il allait falloir qu'il discute de la notion d'ordre et de…

Bon sang, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? hurla-t-il en ouvrant la porte du réfrigérateur et la refermant tout aussi vite. Il ne manquait plus que ça…

Je vois que tu as trouvé les doigts dans le bac à légume. C'est pour une étude de…

Attends un frigo, ce n'est pas un endroit pour entreposer des morceaux de corps humain. Ce n'est pas sain du tout, tu le sais, tu risques de contaminer les aliments qui y sont entreposés.

Se nourrir inutile.

Tout être humain a besoin de carburant pour vivre. Il ne me reste plus qu'à aller prendre mon petit déjeuner dehors et quand je reviens, on aura une discussion sérieuse à propos de ça ainsi que du désordre que règne alors que nous venons à peine d'emménager.

**A suivre**


End file.
